Overview The goal of the High Throughput Screening (HTS) Development Core will be to adapt biochemical assays for complex formation developed by Center members into HTS inhibitor screens. The Williamson laboratory has facilities and experience in for design, testing, and validation of HTS assays. The ultimate goal will be to submit validated assays to screening programs, primarily the NIH Molecular Libraries and Screening Centers Network (MLSCN) for true high throughput screening. Hits emerging from these screens will be returned to the original Center members for biological testing.